New Heiress
by SesshyLover2122
Summary: What would happen if Lady Hellsing retired in her old age? Well this is my spin post Anime. Integra is being older and it's time for some new blood to replace her. Will Alucard and Seras allow this? Will the newbie survive?
1. chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Hellsing.

This is my first fic so I hope everyone likes it. Please leave a review!!

*Integra*

"Alucard..."

I could feel my disgruntled vampire King hovering over me in the darkness. I had recently told him and my subordinates that I needed an heir to the Hellsing empire. My job had taken a toll on my body and as I get older the more pains and illnesses I seem to gain. I never planned to retire but a recent battle with some unruly young vampires had me in bed for weeks with broken bones. A 50 year old woman shouldn't be fighting like she is 20 again. Slowly the No Life King started to materialize before me.

"Integra, are you having more...interviews today?" The disapproval rolled off him in waves with his question.

"Of course I am Alucard and no one including you can tell me not to," I've dealt with his attitude for weeks now and each person I interviewed he had managed to run off. Even Seras encouraged his bad behavior and even joined in on it. I threw my covers off slowly, with poping joints, and got out of bed. Alucard offers his arm to me and leads me to the restroom.

"Do you want me to help you into the shower?" He smirks. I glare at him but then thought it wouldn't be the first time. I gave him a small nod and he quickly leaves my side to turn on the water and prepare my clothes for me. He has become more attentive in the past few years. I wish I wasn't slowly falling a part and could stay with him, but of course my body decided to tank when I hit 40. I knew I was running out of time and I needed someone competent enough to take my place and of course take care of Alucard and Seras.

The steam filled the room quickly and Alucard helped me undress. I felt a chill run through me as his finger tips brushed against my frail skin and he removed the last bit of clothing. I turned my head to see he had removed his gloves and coat, he is lanky but strong in this form. His pale skin complemented my darker skin. I felt as though we matched each other perfectly. Once I was under the slow rain of hot water Alucard grabbed the soap. He normally got drenched when he helped me shower, which I didn't understand why he never just got in with me. It's not like we hadn't shower together before. Once I was washed and dressed he escorted me to my office.

"Alucard please go and greet our guest at the door." He looks so disgruntled when he evaporates from the room.

*Anastayza*

"Here we are miss."

The driver pulls up in front of the famous Hellsing mansion. I take a nervous breathe before I step out of the car. I straighten up my pants suit and confidently walk up to the massive oak front doors and ring the bell. Not even a second after the ring the door opened. I was a bit shocked to see the tall dark brooding man in the doorway. "Good morning miss please come in I will escort you to see Sir Hellsing."

I hesitated before crossing the threshold into the immaculate entryway. The man before me seemed as though he may not want me here. We went to the left of the grand staircase down a long hall with photos of what looked like Hellsing family members that were hand painted. The tall man with dark hair dressed entirely in red opened a set of oak french doors to a huge office. A blonde older woman sat at an ordinary desk towards the back. The man guided me forward, where I stopped just in front of the older woman's desk.

"Good morning Ms. Knighton I hope your trip was pleasant," the older woman stated.

I knew Lady Hellsing was getting old, but on further inspection of her face she seemed much older than I first thought. I bow at my hips in respect, "good morning Lady Hellsing. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, and my trip as you say was pleasant." I take a deep breath as I stand up right again. "Great, I would like to start discussing the reason you are here and kind of interview you if I may." Lady Hellsing gestures to the metal pop up chair to my right and she continues, "Ms. Knighton I am, as you know, retiring soon. I've become too old and broken to continue my reign over the Hellsing estate. Furthermore my two vampires are not getting the leadership that they need." She then points to the tall man in red and a smaller blonde female I hadn't noticed arrived behind me.

"Of all the people I have interviewed you are one of two that I previously had letter correspondence with in the last year. You are the only one that has all the qualifications that I require."

"Which is what exactly?" I had to interrupt because I really didn't know what I needed for this job. I had been writing her as a companion for 18 months. I heard a low growl come from behind me which made me a bit uneasy. Lady Hellsing didn't respond right away she just sat there and seemingly stared behind me at the two vampires, like they secretly had some mentally transmitted conversation. "You're what I would call "fresh" to a certain degree. I need to be able to mold you into the perfect replacement, but you need a little experience in dealing with hardships and loss." I had some idea of what she ment by hardships and loss with my past.

"So to start off, are you afraid of the dark?"

I paused for a moment. What kind of question was that? I almost wanted to laugh but held back out of respect; she was so serious. "No ma'am I'm not."

"What about the site of blood? Does it make you sick?"

"No ma'am."

"Dead bodies?"

"No."

Our back and forth continued on for another thirty minutes. Then she asked about things I had already wrote to her about.

"Tell me about you're current job."

"Well I work in the city morgue over night. I'm the one that strips, cleans, and embalms the bodies, and I also help the Medical Examiner collect things off some of the bodies. I also prep some for their funerals." It wasn't the best job but it paid enough. "Hmm, so she has a little skill.Elle a l'air faible," the tall dark-haired man stated.

I glance at the black haired man I have yet to be introduced to. "I'm not weak, but please show me what you've got sir." I smile a bit as he frowns deeply. "Anastazya this is Alucard and that girl there is Seras. They are the vampires that reside here in my mansion. Alucard has many names I'm sure you've heard, like Dracula or the No Life King. Seras is his underling." My eyes widened with shock after the introduction. Who would've guess the king of all vampires was standing in the very room I was in. "Alucard has been my family's secret weapon for generations." Lady Hellsing continued to explain her history with Alucard. I was so mesmerized by him I didn't hear half of what she said. "Well Miss Knighton what do you think?" Upon hearing my name I snapped out of my trance. "When do I start?" The older woman smiled brightly and I heard groans coming from both night walkers. "Well now I haven't even told you what all you'd be doing plus both of them need to approve of you after a trial run." As far as I was concerned if the job meant being around two vampires and staying out of the morgue I was happy with it. "Well on first impression it looks like I'll have to win them over but it looks as though you are fond of me Mrs. Hellsing. If it means I'm out of that morgue I'm ready for whatever job you give me." Sir Hellsing rose from her chair and extended her hand to me and with a beaming smile and I stood to shake it. "Can you move in now? We can start your training immediately." She seemed somewhat excited about it so I noded.

translation (She looks weak)

MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I ADDED MY OWN CHARACTER IN THE MIX. :) :) GO EASY ON ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?


	2. II

My alarm rang loudly and echoed off the walls of my new room in the Hellsing mansion. The concrete ceiling greeted me as I opened my eyes slowly, glancing at the clock I glared. Someone had come into my room while I slept and changed my alarm time. It had been three days since my interview with the head of the Hellsing organization and her two vampires. The pair of fanged terrors decided to make my life a living hell. I haven't figured out which one was changing the time on my alarm but whoever it was changed it so I was late every night. It was hard enough to get used to being in a new place let alone having two supernatural beings ruining my life.

I hit the alarm and jumped out of bed and dressed myself.

"Well look who decided to finally get up. Miss Knighton I really need you to take this seriously and get here on time."

Of course Ms. Hellsing was angry with me; who wouldn't be?

"I apologize ma'am. I really think someone is changing my alarm while I sleep," I glared daggers at the tall man clad in red standing next to her snickering. I scanned the room for Seras who seems to be avoiding contact with me at all times. "Well whatever and whoever is keeping you I need you to fix it. We have a mission to run tonight and we're behind now." Strike one...I hate making her upset with me, but it's not my fault!

"Okay Anastazya come look at these."

She unrolled some large sheets of paper onto her desk. She started explaining the mission and how many soldiers she had on ground already. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alucard staring at me which made me uncomfortable. "Make sure you stay with Alucard at all times. For now I trust he will protect you at least until you've mastered some swordsmanship and other fighting skills." Alucard had me in a trance once again, so I only heared the bit about me staying with him. "Understood ma'am."

Sir Hellsing turns to Alucard after giving me a curious look. The mischievous vampire moves away from her as soon as she turns to him. "Damn it Alucard leave Anastayza alone! I need her focused and you aren't helping in the least!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm normally not like this," I hang my head.

"It isn't your fault Miss Knighton he has his ways. He's not happy that I'm stepping down from my position so both him and Seras are trying to sabotage my training you."

She dismisses Alucard and then goes over the plans once more so that I really got it. Once finished we walked out to the conference room together. "Listen Miss Knighton I know one or both of them are messing with you. Don't take it personally they are a handful. You just have to stand your ground and prove to them you are worthy of the title I'm about to give you. Plus Alucard is a special case, he's been tied to us by a deep seeded contract. Hopefully I can get him to do the same with you when the time comes."

Throughout the first part of the evening was meeting after meeting with people I didn't find interesting at all. Then for two hours I was Alucard's punching bag. I had some training under my belt but this was overkill.

"Come on Staz! I thought you said you knew how to defend yourself!" Alucard was running circles around me making me sick. He was quick and didn't hold back. I felt sweat roll down the side of my face and I watched it fall to the floor. My whole body hurt and I knew there was significant bruising all over. My hands gripped my knees hard as I gasped for air. The vampire Lord had just hit me in the solar plexus and my diaphragm was spasming. I could feel my insides churn and my mouth water excessively. Then it happened, too quick for me to hold back. Vomit. What little grub I had inside me came forth with a vengence splattering onto the floor and my shoes. Tears welled up and fell uncontrollably just from the sting of having to vomit.

I stood quickly thinking he would take this time to attack once more. Once upright the room spun, my knees caved, and I felt my body fall. I didn't feel the ground hit my back, but I did feel strong arms catch me and lift me from the ground. Before my vision went black I saw him staring down at me. "Well you can certainly take a hit Staz. Rest for a bit and I'll wake you soon. We must prepare for our mission in two hours." Darkness consumed me.

I'm startled awake when I felt someone shake me hard. I jumped up and immediately stumbled. Those same strong arms I felt before grabbed me once again. "Well I see you're going to be next to useless on this mission." Alucard smirked a devilish kind of smirk and I pulled away from him.

"Well it's your damn fault!" Overflowing with anger and humiliation I stood my ground. "Relax princess I'm not here to attack you. Change out of your raged clothes we are going out soon." Once said he vanished into the dark corner of my room. "Damn that monster!"

"Well you look terrible," Integra looked over my attire with some concern. "Thanks, I really tried to look nice too." Sarcasm rolled of my tongue laced with malice as I glanced at Alucard leaning on a wall near us. My mid-thigh length black dress was form fitting to the waist but flowy at the bottom so as too give me some room to run. It had 3/4 length sleeves and a low v-neck. Together with my black boots and high ponytail I really had put some kind of thought behind what I wore. Unfortunately I looked like a teenage goth girl with apple red hair and dark make-up.

Integra leaned in some and moved the hem of my v-neck. "Alucard I said spar with her not beat her down." I looked down and there was a massive purple and black bruise as big as a softball just above my right breast. It peaked out a bit and was very noticeable.

"Listen up!" Everyone in the room turned their attention to Lady Integra.

"There has been a recent uprise of vampire in Sicily. What little we have gathered about them is in the docet everyone should've read. I still haven't figured out who is behind it and what they want, but it is our duty to wipe them out before this gets out of hand. I've sent team Charlie to the drop site for recon. Teams Alpha and Bravo will come in on the south bank of the island. Teams Delta and Echo will be coming in from the north through themainland, and as for Aulcard and Anastayza you will be going in from the Eastern shore by boat. Seras you'll be with me and team Fox trot on the West side of the island."

Great, Alucard and I alone on a boat. My stomach was in knots and I knew Alucard would have something up his sleeve for me. He'll probably try to dump me in the middle of the sea! "Everyone to transport! Move out!"

"Anastayza, Alucard you two wait here." The soldiers cleared the room and Lady Integra left us alone. I dared a glance at the Dark King and he started to grin. I quickly looked away and every bruise began to ache. I had to admit he was handsome and mysterious, but also a complete asshole! He hated me and treated me poorly for no real reason. We stood awkwardly silent for a few minutes until I became concerned with how long Lady Integra was taking.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." I started walking towards the door when suddenly there was a gust of wind and the lights went out. I spun on my heels to see that Alucard was gone. I took off towards the open door. The door slammed shut before I could reach it. Damn. Sweat began to form on the back of my neck. He was playing with me. Was Integra in on this too? Why would they do this now of all times?

"You know you have to be ready for an attack at any time Staz." His voice was smooth and it echoed off the walls.

"Why don't you grab a weapon?" I felt his breath on my neck and I spun around trying to land a kick. "Strike one..." he laughed. I knew I was at a major disadvantage in all aspects with no idea on how to attack or defend. I've had less than a week of training and now he wants to kill me. I was fed up and I know I can't beat him. I sat on the floor where I was and closed my eyes. My heart was racing and I did everything I could to calm myself.

"Even breath. Racing heart." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his presence grow next to me. "Are you giving up?"

"I'm not going to run around like an idiot and play your games. I fully intend on winning you over, but I'm not a fool. Lady Hellsing has put her faith in me to rule in her place once she's gone. You and I must find a way to work together. If not for anything other than to please our Lady." I felt him shift to loom over me from behind.

"I know I need a lot of work physically, but I'm smart and I know I can do this job."

"Job? This is no mere job girl. The title you are about to receive is one of great responsibility. Running the Hellsing empire is a way if life! It takes great strength, courage, and a certain viciousness to become the head of Hellsing!" I flinched and with my eyes wide I looked above me right into his face. His glowing red eyes burned into me. He was panting heavily with his fangs glistening brightly. The moon shone eerily through the large windows behind us. Strangely something I felt in his angry stare calmed me.

"My apologies I was careless with my words. I've not been giving it my all I must admit. What with you and Seras treating me like nothing more than common filth it made me doubt myself. I mean how does one win the trust of a King?"

"So are you two bonding now?" Alucard

vanished and reappeared next to Lady Integra. I jumped to my feet a bit startled. "Well, I wanted to give you a gift before you set out Anastayza." In her hand was a sheathed short sword. It had a sliver handle with a fairly large ruby at the tip. She held it before her, "this is something special I had made for you before you came here." I walked up taking the lavish gift from her. I pulled on the jeweled hilt just enough to see a small bit of the blade. It was a double edged sword with the Hellsing crest stamped into it just above the hilt. Integra slowly walked around and stood behind me. Then I felt a belt being tightened around my waist. "This is why I said you looked terrible. This black dress and shoes don't match the sheath belt I got you, although it does match your hair." The belt was as red as the ruby on the handle and as red as my hair. It was also embroidered with silver. "Well it looks good on her either way." I was shocked Alucard would complement me.

"I'm glad you think so Alucard; now the two of you better get going."

"Yes ma'am," I turned and gave her a quick bow and swiftly left. I pray I make it through this night.


	3. III

We had been floating out in the Mediterranean Sea and it was almost dawn. Alucard had already stowed away below deck to rest. I didn't quite understand why we would strike just before dawn if that meant Alucard and Seras were sleeping. I knew once we hit ground I would have to leave Lord Pain in the Ass here on the ship.

"I see land!" One of the deck hands shouted. I turned to see a sliver of land in the distance.

"Miss will you be taking your...um...friend ashore with you?"

Sighing deeply and shrugged my shoulders, "I guess not. Please wait for me to return after scouting the area."

"Yes Miss," with a bow the deck hand left.

The sun was in full view when we hit the docks. "I'll be back by nightfall." I waved good bye to the crew and made my way to the center of the city. Sicily was a lot larger than I first thought. I had never left London before and being here in Italy was a major culture change. Everyone I spoke to was very friendly, until I mentioned the mysterious deaths that had been occurring. Most people would politely dismiss me; others would tell me I was mad for coming and asking about it. The only information I was able to gather was information I already knew.

We knew it was a fairly large organization that targeted teens, which was a decent idea because they were easily manipulated and were stronger once turned. I had been asking around for hours and it was just getting to be noon. I decided to stop at a small shop to get something to eat.

I had sat down food in hand when a large barrel chested gentlemen walked up and sat with me.

"I understand you've been asking a lot of questions about the recent disappearances and deaths within the city." The man had dark hair and a crazy look in his eye. My whole body tensed while looking him over. If he planned on attacking me I'd have to move fast considering his size.

"Yes I have been. Do you know something?" He glanced down noticing my short sword on my hip. I moved my hand down slowly to rest on its hilt. "RelaxGiovane!I mean you no harm," he leaned away from me and raised both hands defensively. "My name is Bartolomeo, but everyone calls me Bart." He held out his hand then for me to shake it. "Anastayza," I took his hand cautiously. "I have a bit of information you may want. Meet me here just before nightfall and we can discuss it." He handed me a small piece of parchment with an address crudely written on it. "I'm sorry but I must wait until after dark to come. My companion is waiting for me to return at that time."

"Companion you say? Well is the companion of yours trustworthy? Can this person keep a secret?" I thought for a moment. Alucard and I hadn't spoken the entire way here and we really didn't care much for each other. I'm sure he would be fine if I came back a little late. "Ok, I'll be there at sundown. Al...he'll be fine." I hesitated to say his full name. The Hellsing organization was famous all over the world so I'm sure people even here would know of them.

After the man left I decided to find a phone booth to call and update Lady Hellsing.

"This is Draco with Hells Pizza how may I help you?' An older gentleman had answered the phone in code. "Yes I would like to order a large pizza with extra red sauce and topped with the blackest of olives." The line was silent for a bit then Lady Hellsing answered, "what do you got?"

I ran through the small bit I had gathered. "I've only learned that there are two bars that the initial contact is made in. One of which is close by and the other is to the North. I'm going to continue my information gathering and then get back with Alucard once the sun is down."

"Good work. How do you like your gift."

"It's pretty noticeable and I don't have a way to conceal it."

"What the hell is wrong with you why didn't you change clothes or get a coat!" She had never really yelled at me before so I was shocked. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. "You're terrible." The line went dead after that. Damn it I knew I should've left it on the boat. I went in search of a clothing shop so that I could get a coat.

The sun had gone down and I was standing outside of a small apartment building. This can't be the place could it? The whole building was rundown with broken windows and weather worn wooden paneling. I took a deep breath and went inside, once in I noticed there were rickety stairs to the left of the entryway. I took a quick look around and there wasn't a single person in the lobby, not even an employee at the front desk. The walls were browning and the old tile floors were peeling up. The small note from the man said apartment 501, looking at the stairs I grumbled in annoyance. Hopefully I don't fall through one of the steps and die. I slowly ascended the staircase each floor was a different washed out color. Level one had been a dirty brown color, but levels two through four had looked like someone tried to brighten the place up with a different color on each floor. Once I reached the fifth floor that happened to be my least favorite color, yellow, apartment 501 was right next to the staircase.

The door looked as though it would fall in if I knocked on it, with chunks missing and a large hole presumably kicked in at the base of the door next to the last hinge. I gently knocked and surprisingly the door opened immediately. The man from before was standing in the doorway with an eerie grin on his face. "Welcome Miss..." He waited for me to answer with my name. I just looked on cautiously walking in overly aware of his closeness to me because he didn't move much for me to get by. Inside there wasn't much, just a couple of furnished chairs and a small table with a lamp on it. The small kitchenette looked like it was never used. The walls were plain white with nail holes scattered across each one. I took one more step in and then there was a sharp pain on the back of my head.

The door to my chambers creaked open loudly. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but it seems your female friend has yet to return. She had said she would be back by sundown." An annoyed grumble escaped my cold lips. Why is it the first thing I see and hear is this scrawny worthless male human. He looked worn and dirty like he spent his whole life scrounging around in filth. "What the hell is that incompetent girl doing?" I pop my neck and flash a toothy grin at the human standing before me. "Well if she's in trouble then she's not worth looking for."

"But sir..." the middle aged sailor shut his mouth when I glared down at him.

I quickly left the ship to track down Anastayza.

I awoke with a pounding headache and what little light I could see burned my eyes. I tried to move but to no avail. My hands were bound behind my back with thick ropes. My ankles were tied together in a similar fashion. Where am I? Where is that bastard! Anger arose quickly and the splitting headache roared. What am I supposed to do now? Alucard has no idea where I am and I stupidly didn't even mention my meeting to Lady Integra.

I was being held in a small damp room with no windows only a wooden door closing me in. Light was shinning in from another room through the fragmented door and I could hear voices that weren't ascertainable. I struggled in my confines to break free, but that only caused the ropes to cut into my skin. If only I were as strong as Alucard and Seras then I could break free and get rid of my captors.

The voices stopped and then I heard heavy footsteps approach the doorway. I cringed at the sound of the bolt on the lock being undone and the knob turning. I started to struggle against the ropes once more. "Well I'm glad you're awake now," Bart said as he walked over to me. Another much smaller man came in behind him with a wicked grin on his face. Out of instinct I tried to wiggle backward away from them as they stepped closer. "Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?" I was more angry than scared at this point and just wanted answers.

"Well little miss I don't think you're in a position to be questioning us," there was venom in the smaller mans words.

"We're gonna have a bit of fun with you before we turn you," Bart grinned then bent down and picked me up by my throat.

"Where is that damn girl," I ran from roof top to roof top. She goes out on her first mission with me and she gets lost or kidnapped. Plus is she may be dead already and Integra will change her mind about leaving. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got a whiff of blood in the air. For some reason it seemed familiar to me, but it wasn't Integra her and Seras were too far away for me to smell and I didn't sense Integra in danger. I turned in the direction of the smell and found myself deeper into the central part of the city where these so called vampires are supposed to dwell.

The small grungy building I came to was just on the outside of the red zoned area. The recon teams drop site wasn't too far off either. Suddenly I hear screaming from inside, most likely from Anastayza. I should just leave her here; Integra never had too many problems like this, although I was there to protect her every time. I rolled my eyes and dropped down to the ground floor, at least I'll take my time.

The screaming got louder as I ascended the old staircase. She must be getting tortured by the scum that took her, and for some reason that made me angry. "No one takes my little play thing and gets away with it." I reached the door her screams were coming from and heard men talking.

"Hold her down you idiot!"

"Why don't you yell for your friend?"

"I don't deserved to be saved by him for my negligence."

"Well you'll be calling my name begging me to stop once I'm inside you."

They were going to rape her?! My anger peaked at the realization and I busted down the door with ease. I saw a larger man with his pants down and kneeling between her legs. A smaller man held her tied hands above her head. When she saw it was me the look she gave confused me. Did she not expect me to find her? Did she think I wouldn't save her or even try to? Her shock was one thing but the look of utter disbelief threw me off.

"Why?" She uttered the words so softly if it weren't for being a vampire myself I wouldn't have heard her.

I lept forward at lightning speed throwing the larger male to the adjacent wall. When I turned toward the smaller of the two he quickly backed away from Anastazya. I grinned, "good idea scum." I knelt down before her cutting the ropes that bound her. "Let's go there isn't time to waist." I turned my back to her and waited for her to stand. I took a quick glance behind to look her over. New and old bruises, fresh cuts, and torn clothes are what currently made her. Humans are so fragile it disgusted me.

He came to save me why? I thought he would just leave me behind. I stood up once his back was to me and glanced around the small room. I saw my short sword and belt in the far corner and went to retrieve it. I owe him for this and I know he's going to take advantage of that later.

"Ready?"

He lifted me up onto his shoulder, "hang on tight."

It wasn't long before Alucard found a secluded spot to collect ourselves. "Show me," he grunted. I stood there feeling terribly broken and tired. I had been up all night in fear of Alucard and up all day trying to gain some information on our enemy. There's a slight sway as I stood and stared at my rescuer. He turned sharp on his heels and glared at me. I was sore and tired why did he look so angry with me? I huffed a sigh and started to take my tattered clothes off. He stepped closer to me and his eyes seemed to sear into my soul with a burning flame.

"You look pretty messed up, but you can still go on right?" I slightly shrugged my shoulders. I didn't feel like I deserved to stay with the Hellsing group after letting myself get kidnapped on my first mission! I wasn't even bothered by the fact that I was naked except for my panties in front of a man I just met not too long ago. Alucard sighed, his shoulders dropped, and he disrobed his long red coat, tossing it to me.

"Put that on and leave your clothes here. Integra will have something for you to wear once we meet up with them. I'll have the medial team look at your wounds. Nothing is broken right?"

"No, just my ego."

"Then lets get going." He picked me up once more and took off.


End file.
